In a conventional refrigeration cycle apparatus such as an air-conditioning apparatus, dew is generated due to a temperature difference from external air when cold refrigerant flows into the apparatus. A drain pan that collects dew as drain water is disposed to prevent mold generation and component corrosion due to dew, and dew drop in the apparatus.
The drain pan collects dew as drain water on a flat plate water-receiving surface without leakage in the apparatus, and guides the drain water out of the apparatus.
In a disclosed drain pan, a dew-receiving drain pan unit includes an L-shaped intersection so that drain water can be collected and discharged whether an instrument serving as part of a refrigeration cycle apparatus and including the drain pan in which dew is generated is vertically or horizontally installed. It is also disclosed that a discharge port for discharging drain water collected by the L-shaped drain pan unit is disposed near a corner at which water-receiving surfaces of the drain pan unit intersect with each other (refer to Patent Literatures 1 and 2, for example).